Fox Hunt II: Raise of the Akatsuki
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Naruto is back from his training train, however he quickly learns that things have changed in Konoha while he was gone. Welcome to the first chapter of Fox Hunt II: Raise of the Akatsuki.


While I was working on the next chapter of "Weasel and the Sorceress" I decided to try and bring this long awaked sequel to "Fox Hunt". Now originally I didn't really have a plan, but after reading the reviews I decided to split the story into two arcs.

Fox Hunt was the results of me taking up a Naruto Fanfiction challenge. Now while I did change a few things I kept most of it intact. It was also the first story (I believe.) to have Naruto as the grandchild of Tsunade and Jiraiya who in turned was the parents of Minato, don't quote me on that though I could be wrong. It also had Orochimaru as The father of Anko, Hey it could have happened.

It was also had an extra fox named Kitsuna. So while I'm still will be working on the "Weasel and the Sorceress" I'll try to work on this one as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fox Hunt II: Raise of the Akatsuki  
Chapter One: You're late!

Five years, that's how long it has been since he had left the village. Five long years since she was last in his arms. Ino Yamanaka was going to kill him when they got home. Five years ago, Naruto, her fiancé had left the village to continue on with his training.

In that time her team, if you could really call it a team now. They had been sent on a few missions, some of them without her. Speaking of her team, it was also a highly trained team that had added a few more members.

Konohamaru Sarutobi and his girl girlfriend Hanabi Hyuuga were the only two new members that they have added. Konohamaru had shown that like Naruto he had the never give up attitude her fiancé had. Team NCIS, as people had called it was a better response team than the Anbu black ops. In the history of the team they had many successful and only one failed mission.

Ino had been training with fellow teammates Sakura, Hinata, and Shikamaru under Tsunade who was teaching them her style of Medical ninjutsu. They in turned upon finishing their training were to train students of their own. She called it a test.

Hinata was train her sister Hanabi, who wanted to be a frontline fighting, using their family bloodline, however the young teen had changed her mind when Hinata had offer to train Hanabi in her own Style.  
Ino was training a little ball of energy herself. Ino had a smile on her face as she was getting ready for the day.

Ino's student was by far the youngest student in train to being a ninja. "Get her!" She heard someone yell out. "Don't let her get away this time." Ino blinked. Then she had let out a sigh. "Come on she's only five years old!" It had sound like her student was making she that the village ninja forces were kept on their toes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju had watched the chaos that was below her. Her ninja forces had started slacking off since the formation of NCIS, she was still working on what the name means. She watched as a small bundle of energy made a laughing stack of her ninjas, looks like she would have to have Naruto retain them if they can't catch a five year old.

Much like the child's father though, it had only taking one ninja to catch her. "You are an idiot!" Iruka had yelled at the little strawberry blond. This had caused a different than normal reaction. The child started crying. "Waa!" Then the child looked at him with the cutest eyes he had ever seen.

"Please uncle let me go I was just having some fun." Tsunade sighed and started counting down as the instructor of the Academy started to give in to the dreaded puppy dog eyes no jutsu. "Do not let her go." Tsunade said to herself. Sadly he couldn't hear her and Iruka had let her go. "Damn it." Tsunade had cursed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh come on!" Kiba Inuzuka had yelled out. It seemed that the famed NCIS team couldn't even catch the small five year old. "She's just as bad as her father." Kiba yelled out. "Yes, be glade that your son isn't as bad as she is." Shino had said. Kiba looked at him and sighed. Kiba looked at Shino and smiled. "I think everyone is glade that their child isn't as hyper as…hey they she goes." Kiba yelled out as he once again gave chase.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru was playing Go with his father. He sighed when he had heard the noise going on outside. "Sounds like she's at it again." Shikaku Said as he placed a piece in the Go broad. "Troublesome." Shikamaru said. "She more like her father than people will realize." Shikamaru said. Shikaku looked at his son.

"Hey are things between you and Temari?" Shikamaru sighed. He didn't want to think about his wife at the moment. Despite the fact that it was a political marriage between the two villages, he really did care for Temari, even if it did cost him of his dream of marrying a normal woman, the other half of his dream had come true.

"It's hard." Shikamaru said. "If we were allowed to grow, I think that the marriage wouldn't be so bad." The young man sighed. "We both blame the Suna council though." Shikamaru took out a picture of his two children after placing his piece on the broad. "We're trying to stay together for the children, like I said it's hard."

Aloud crash was heard as well as a loud "Oops, sorry auntie Yoshino." A young voice said. "It's okay dear; I'll have Shikamaru clean that up." No soon as his mother said that that a young girl of five ran out the back door of the house. "Hi uncle Shika, bye uncle Shika."

For what felt like a hundred times that day Shikamaru sighed and looked at his father. "She is just so troublesome." At least he knew that his children weren't that bad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The child was really having fun. Sure she was running away from most of the ninja force of Konoha and was secretly helping them with their training, after all if they can't catch a five year old how were they going to protect her home, and her mother.

"Too slow!" The child had yelled out. People have often wondered how she seemed to be smarter than your normal five year old. The truth was no one really knew. The child seemed to be able to talk perfectly at the age of one. By two years she was reading and writing.

By three, she had started training, just doing thinks like chakra control and things like that. By four she had started her taijutsu training, and had asked Gai, and Rock Lee to help her find a fighting style that best suits her.

Now at five years old she had been more than ready to enter the ninja academy, however her mother had thought otherwise. She had slowed down. She wasn't allowed to enter the academy because her mother wanted her to be in the same class as the children of her mother's friends and teammates. It just wasn't far.

Putting her hands behind her back she had started to walk in one of the parks. It was about that time that she should get caught and pretend that she was out of breath even though she wasn't. She sat under a tree, and looked up at the sky. She had often thought about her father about this time. A father that she knew was off training but she couldn't help but think he had forgotten about her mother and his family.

Her cousin even though he wasn't really her cousin by blood had about a year before he was allowed to enter the academy, much like with her though, he had decided to wait before he entered. He did however train much like she has. Not long after she had thought about her cousin, two people had dropped before her.

"Okay kiddo, time to go." A tall slim man said. Next to him was a young woman with long silver hair. The guy next to her had red hair and red spiral marking on his cheeks. "Sure Uncle Chouji, Hi Auntie Abee." The young woman smiled. "Hello brat."

Shortly after the mission to sound Abee and Chouji had started dating about a year later they had married. Much like the rest of the team had done. The two had a son who Abee had named after her grandfather, much to her father dismay. Sakumo Hatake. One of the things that had surprised all of his friends was that Chouji had also decided to take on Abee's family name. When asked why he looked at everyone and said. "Why not? That's just shows how much I love her."

It was later revealed that Chouji had changed his name because his little brother would take over as clan head, and the fact that the Hatake clan was only down to two members, now three. He hopes that will change as the years continued, although the two does not plan to have any more children anytime soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the village a young man, who was wearing a hooded cloak was walking next to Jiraiya. The young man next to him had a calm look to his face and you could see then he had piercing dark blue eyes.

"So are you excited to be heading home?" Jiraiya asked. The young man next to him nodded his head. "You really have changed over the last five years." Jiraiya noted. "Are you still thinking of that Young girl form your dreams?"

The young man turned his head to his grandfather. "I told you, it's not like that." The young man said. "And yes, I was thinking about her." The young man took out a piece of paper. "The way she was able to summon me, what was that?" Jiraiya just shook his head. "I'm not sure kid. Are you planning on telling Ino?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, her world is safe for now, besides there were a lot to things that were different in that world than in this one." Naruto was reading the paper that the young teen had given him. It was for a new and powerful version of the Rasengan, the Rasen-wave. It was something that her father was working on just before his death.

The two looked up as the young man had put away the scroll, the village was in view. Naruto had a lot to think about now; he's been gone for five years, but that wasn't his fault. Training was stopped when a Teen form a different world had summoned him.

"Damn she's going to be mad at me." Naruto said. "Hey there still time you can go back to the village and tell them I got lost." Naruto said. Jiraiya just gave him a look. "Right, Grandmother needs to know about him." Jiraiya nodded. "And I need to start a promotion for my newest book." Jiraiya said holding up a new book that wasn't part of his porn series.

"Still can't believe that you decided to try and bring that old story out again." Naruto said grabbing the book and started to compare it to the older version. In the old version The Main character was named Naruto, but was based on the author. In the Newer version the main character is Female and shows her growing up with a hard life as she trains in her home village.

The twist of the story was that the main character was an outcast; she had to grow up without a family and pretty much hated by the village, but now one would she why. "Remember what the publisher said, you this one fails you are to give up and go back to writing that smut." Naruto said. Jiraiya nodded. "I know, I know, but I have to try, otherwise your grandmother won't date me."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah whatever." Naruto stopped at the gate. "Well here goes nothing." Naruto walked into the gate and stopped at the guard station to sign in. "Naruto Uzumaki returning from a five year Training trip." Naruto said.

"About time you got him." Naruto looked up to see Neji Hyuuga with his arms crossed, looking at him. "You are to report to Lady Tsunade." He said, as he started to walk off he turned to Look at Naruto. "Welcome home boss."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and muttered out. "Boss? What the?" Shrugging his shoulders Naruto and Jiraiya had made their way over to the Hokage Tower. Naruto started to look around; nothing was new except for the head on Hokage Mountain, and the paint that had covered it.

"Wait, paint?" Naruto took another look and sure enough the faces of the past and present Hokages were cover in paint. "Now how the hell did that happen?" Naruto asked out loud. Someone was walking passed by him and after hearing the question said. "It was that little Uzumaki girl, that troublemaker is going to be the death of some people."

Naruto looked at the old woman and blinked. "Excuse me, did you say Uzumaki girl?" The old woman blinked at looked at Naruto. "Why yes, she been causing the Ninja forces trouble for some time now." Naruto nodded. "Okay, I'll look into it and see what I can do to stop her." Naruto said.

Something wasn't right though, there should be any other Uzumaki's around. Well not around Konoha at least. "Hey old man you and grandmother aren't hiding anything from me are you?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya shook his head. "Not that I know or." Jiraiya said. "Hey I'll catch up with you later, I have to hit the book store and set up my new books. See you later tonight."

Shaking his head Naruto went back to his walking. After a few minutes Naruto made his way up the steps to the Hokage office and knocked on the door. "Come in." Naruto heard Tsunade say. "I'm just telling you that she should enter the academy now." Tsunade said.

"I'm sorry Tsunade, but everyone wanted our children to be classmates, as much as I hate it, I want Sayuri to have friends when she goes to School." Naruto stopped when he heard the other voice. "Ino, the child is too smart to be held back for this long." Tsunade said.

Ino sighed. "I know Tsunade, but Sayuri is still my daughter and I will decide when she goes to school." That's was when they had noticed that Naruto was now in the room. "Your Daughter?" Naruto asked with a shocked look on his face. Ino turned around crossed her arms and said. "Not just mine; she's your daughter as well." Ino said.

She walked up to him and punched him hard in the face while yelling out. "You're late!"

To Be Continued…

Next Time:  
Naruto get's to know the daughter that he didn't know he had, but that's the only tip of the ice berg. An attack in a small village has Naruto on edge, will Naruto and team NCIS be able to stop this new threat? and what about Orochimaru and Sasuke? The answers to this and more will be answered in upcoming chapters. WELCOME to Fox Hunt II: Raise of the Akatsuki

Well there you go The First chapter of the long awaited sequel to Fox Hunt. Yeah I know that I said that I would have a story out last year, but I was running out of a plot Idea and I had to think of something. So I decided to do what may or may not have been done before.

Naruto's late getting home.  
Naruto finding out he has a child (In this case a daughter.)  
Having everyone marry and with children.  
And then founding out that he had formed a super bad ass team that doesn't have a fail rate and that it will put Root to shame.

Now this may sound like it going to be a Next generation story, and in some ways it will be since I plan on Sayuri growth in the story as well as the focus of the plot, more on that later. Now before I get reviews saying that a normal five year old isn't that smart, well I have to call you on that one.

Sayuri is smart for two reasons, one reason has to do with Kitsuna's blood within the baby (More on that later.) Next it possible for a child to be smart at that age, after all if you can get a baby to read and write at a young age then you pretty much have a smart child.

Anyways I think that's all I have to say about that. So what do you all think of the pairings? Likeable? Disliked Tell me what you think. Now on to the issue with Shikamaru and Temari. I have nothing against the couple, I think it would work out me but I needed a couple that would have problems.

I think I can do this so please bear with me, not all marriages are prefect, and there will be tests in the marriage that will test them. Okay that being said you know the rules, review or I just might wait another year before I being out another chapter.

Kidan Out.


End file.
